


It's time to come home

by Marrie_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Old myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrie_L/pseuds/Marrie_L
Summary: Sirius loves old myths and one day thay knowledge comes in handy.





	It's time to come home

Sirius had always loved old myths, even more than Remus. His friends had never said anything about it and he was sure they didn’t care, but he knew people whispered about him when he went to breakfast with his nose stuck in some old book.

He didn’t mind it. He liked the tales, so who cared about the opinion of narrow-minded people who were only out there to try to put him down? Even reading old books could be punk rock.

There was one myth he preferred most. It was an old English myth about werewolves, so he had never told Remus about it. They always talked about their favorite stories, but Sirius knew this would just hurt the other boy and make him scared. Sirius didn’t want to frighten the boy or make him feel like a monster. He felt that way too often already.

According to the myth a werewolf could turn human again when called upon by a loved one. Sirius had never tried it of course, but he knew stories of others who had. They had all been killed. It was just a myth. It didn’t work in real life.

But when Remus escaped one night, there was no other choice than to believe in fairytales and myths. At least, Sirius thought so. James was thrown against a tree and couldn’t help him and Peter was no use at all as a small rat. The wolf who wasn’t meant to hurt animals, seemed to be hungry and without any humans around, a great stag would do just fine. Sirius couldn’t watch his lover kill his best friend.

As a dog he wouldn’t even distract Remus, so slowly he turned human again. It was a great risk, but one he was willing to take. It might be stupid, but he was willing to sacrifice himself to save James.

By smelling the boy, the wolf turned around, clearly willing to attack.

“Remus?” Sirius called. He was terrified, as there was no recognition in the wolf’s eyes. There wasn’t even a trace of Remus. “Are you there?”

The wolf lowered himself, ready to jump. Instead of doing what Sirius wanted to do most – running away – he stepped towards the wolf. “I know this isn’t you. You’re more than the wolf. You can control it,” he kept talking. The wolf didn’t respond, but the panic in James’ eyes was a well enough answer. This was stupid. He needed to run.

He didn’t. When did he ever do something reasonable?

He raised his hand, like he wanted to take Remus’ hand. “I know you’re there, Remus. Moony. Can you hear me?”

The wolf growled and Sirius stepped even closer. He could almost touch the wolf. All he needed to do was lower his hand a bit.

“Remus,” he whispered once again. He suddenly didn’t feel scared anymore. It was just his Remus covered in a little more fur. He was never afraid of Remus, so why would he be now?

“It’s time to come home.” When he lowered his hand to touch the wolf’s head, he didn’t feel any fur. Instead his hand was lying on very human hair from the very naked boy in front of him.


End file.
